Congratulations
by Suki-Itami
Summary: "Congratulations, you've done something right." A songfic to "Congratulations" by Blue October.


"_Meet me at Stark's Pond tonight at midnight," Stan said with a playful wink. "Believe me, it'll be worth it."_

Kyle sighed and looked up at the starry night sky. He supposed that he should be mad that Stan was nearly an hour late but happened so often that he didn't care. He could only hope that Stan wasn't going to stand him up in the middle of the night, he might never be able to forgive him in that case.

He spotted movement near a tree at the edge of the pond and hit the pause button on his Ipod, near the end of the English version of _"Shissou,"_ the ending theme for the anime Ouran High School Host Club, which Bebe had introduced him to. He turned to the movement but didn't step towards it. There were all sorts of people that hung around the park at night, mostly drug addicts and homeless people though, and Kyle wasn't sure if he was entirely safe now.

After another moment, a figure with short blonde hair stepped into the moonlight with a deep sigh. His orange parka was unzipped to show the loose white t-shirt beneath, which hung just below the waistband of his matching sweatpants. Kyle let out a breath he'd been holding, it was just Kenny.

Kenny spotted the redhead standing next to a park bench and walked over to him. "Hey, what're you doing here at this time of night? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Well," Kyle looked at his watch again; 1 a.m., "Stan was supposed to meet me here an hour ago."

"Here? It's dangerous in this area at night Kyle, you know that."

"I know," he muttered, "but I guess I was…I don't know…"

Kenny's shoulders slumped at the look of disappointment on his friend's face. He felt bad for the redhead, he really did. Kyle believed with all his heart that Stan loved him, but in the year they'd been dating, Stan hadn't bothered to be on time for a single date and was known to stand Kyle up if he just didn't feel like showing up. Whether or not Kyle realized this himself, Kenny wasn't sure, but he wasn't willing to tell him. He just didn't want to see him cry. "Well," he rested his arm around Kyle's shoulders, "I'll stay with you until he shows up."

Kyle looked up at the blonde four inches taller than him. "Thanks Kenny but you really don't have to do that."

"I'm going to though. Besides, the ones weirder than me start coming out this time of night." Kenny winked at his friend. "You'll be safer with me."

Kyle sighed quietly and then smiled. "Okay. Thanks."

The two sat down on the bench and quietly stared at the dark pond. There were a few people stumbling around the edge of the pond, threatening to fall into the shallow water. Kyle handed Kenny one of the headphones of his Ipod and clicked play. _"Shissou"_ ended and switched over to _"Congratulations"_ by Blue October.

…

_Is that seat taken?_

_Congratulations_

_Would you like to take a walk with me?_

…

Kenny glanced over at Kyle from between strands of his blonde hair. He could see the beginnings of distress on the redhead's face. He wanted to tell Kyle everything would be okay and that Stan was probably preparing something big, but it would be an empty lie. It was obvious that Stan wasn't coming and Kyle probably realized it, but Kenny was going to sit with Kyle until either the sun rose or Kyle decided to just go home, whichever came first. He might even walk him home, and maybe stay the rest of the night with him, but that was all.

…

_My mind, it kind of goes fast_

_I'll try to slow it down for you_

…

Kenny leaned against the back of the bench with a quiet sigh and pulled Kyle against his side when he shuddered as a cold breeze blew past. Normally he would be trying everything in his power to seduce the teen in his arm but he didn't want to just seduce and leave Kyle like he had so many others.

He buried his face into his friend's red hair and let his eyes slip closed. He loved Kyle too much to do that.

…

_I think I'd love to take a drive_

_I want to give you something_

_I've been wanting to give to you for years_

_My heart_

…

Kyle stiffened when he felt a soft kiss placed on the top of his head. "Kenny? What're you doing?"

"…Nothing…don't worry." Kenny wrapped his other arm around Kyle as well and rubbed his arm gently.

Kyle slowly pulled away from the blonde and looked up at him with shock and surprise. "Kenny–"

"It's cold tonight," Kenny said quickly, "I'm just making sure you're warm."

…

_My heart, my pain won't cover up_

_You left me… hu hu hu hu_

_My heart can't take this cover up_

_You left me… hu hu hu hu_

…

"Oh," Kyle muttered. He leaned back into Kenny's chest and stared at the pond again. Why wasn't Kenny trying to hide his usual affection? Granted, it really was cold that night, but it was unusual for Kenny to just take him into his arms like this with seemingly no fear of Stan walking up.

_Maybe Kenny's good for me,_ Kyle thought with a light blush. _He's always there for me the moment I ask him, and he's never late when he set a time to hang out. That's what me and Stan should be like…right?_

…

_I came to see the light in my best friend_

_You seemed as happy as you'd ever been_

_My chance of being open was broken_

…

Kenny tightened his arms around Kyle again. He wanted to say something, he wanted to kiss Kyle and never let him go, but he wouldn't. He didn't know if it was because Kyle seemed so happy with Stan or if it was because Stan had told him he was going to propose to Kyle soon, but he just…wouldn't. Kyle was Stan's, and unless their relationship suddenly came to an unexpected end, it would stay that way forever, he just knew it.

…

_And now you're Mrs. Him_

…

After another moment, Kyle said a little hesitantly, "Kenny, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"…Do you love me?"

"W-What? Where did you get an idea like that?" Kenny's face was burning. It was true. Hell, Kyle knew it! But it wasn't like he could really say anything, not now, and if everything goes how Stan wants it to, not ever.

Kyle moved so that he was facing Kenny while not leaving the warmth of his arms. "I don't know…I guess…" He turned his eyes down to rest on a small faded yellow stain on the front of the blonde's shirt. "I guess I was just hoping," he mumbled, his voice barely audible.

Kenny's eyes rested on the top of Kyle's head. He was hoping? For what? For Kenny to love him? "Kyle…" He wanted to tell him he was right, but instead hesitantly said, "I'm sorry…but I don't."

…

_My words, they don't come out right_

_But I'll try to say I'm happy for you_

…

"I see…" Kyle moved his hand to rest on Kenny's chest and closed his eyes. "Sorry," his voice continued to stay low and soft, "I'm sorry if I made you–"

"Dammit!"

Kyle jumped. "What?"

"Don't apologize! I…I was the one who lied! You shouldn't be apologizing for that!"

…

_I think I'm gonna take that drive_

_I want to give you something_

_I've been wanting to give to you for years_

_My heart_

…

"'Lied?'" Kyle pushed himself up just slightly to look in his friend's eyes. "What're you talking about?"

Kenny turned his head away so he didn't have to look at Kyle's face. "Years. I've loved you for years…I've wanted to say something, but you're Stan's boyfriend, I have no right to say anything."

…

_My heart, my pain won't cover up_

_You left me… hu hu hu hu_

_My heart can't take this cover up_

_You left me… hu hu hu hu_

…

"Kenny…" Kyle turned Kenny's face back to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I wish you had said something. I really do."

"So…you…?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I just know…you're better for me."

Kenny smiled softly, hearing that was better than hearing that Kyle was completely in with Stan. "Thank you."

Stan walked up and cleared his throat, catching the attention of both teens. "What're you two doing?"

Kyle turned his Ipod off and stood. "Kenny was keeping me company. You're over an hour late Stan."

"I'm sorry babe," he walked over and gave his boyfriend a passionate kiss, "but I had to work up my courage."

"For what?"

Kenny stiffened, knowing full well what was coming. _Kyle, don't say yes. __**Please**__ don't say yes!_

…

_And I can't change this_

…

"This." Stan dropped to one knee with Kyle's hands in his own. "Marry me. The day after graduation, let's get married."

"Married?" Kyle's eyes widened. "You really want that?"

Stan nodded. "I haven't always been the best for you, but I promise that'll change. Please Kyle, be my husband."

Kyle looked back at Kenny, unsure if he should accept. He'd heard the same promise from Stan before and it hadn't come through, so what could he possibly expect from marriage…? Stan would probably be late to the wedding ceremony.

Kenny's sapphire eyes locked with Kyle's emerald eyes. He saw the uncertainty there and said, "If you're absolutely sure it's what you want, say yes."

…

_I can never take it back_

…

Kyle nodded and looked back at Stan. "Stan…I love you," he shook his head as a wide smile appeared on the noirette's face, "but I can't marry you."

Stan's mouth dropped to the ground. He hadn't been expecting **that** answer! "What?"

Kenny was just as surprised. He was certain Kyle was going to say yes.

…

_But now I can't change your mind_

_(You left me)_

_And I can't take this–_

_I can never take this back_

…

Kyle pulled his hands back from Stan's grip and stepped over to Kenny. "I'm sorry Stan, I just can't. I don't trust that you'll change. I don't trust that you'll be there for me when I need you - I mean, you're not now, how can I be sure you will be when we're married…?"

"It'll be different Kyle," Stan begged as he stood again, "I promise."

Kyle shook his head. "My answer is still no." He half-turned and grabbed one of Kenny's hands from his lap. "I think we should see other people for a while Stan, and maybe if you've changed I'll consider it, but for now…I want to be with someone else."

Kenny's eyes widened and then fell to him and Kyle's joined hands. Him? Kyle wanted to be with him instead of the man he'd been saying he loved for a year now?

"Kenny? You want to be with that **whore** instead of me?" Stan was just as angry as he sounded. The thought of losing the man he loved to some low-rate slut was infuriating.

…

_But now I can't change your mind_

_Can't change your mind_

_(You left me)_

…

Kyle nodded. "I do."

Enraged by the entire scene, Stan turned and stomped away with multiple loud curses and screams.

Kenny looked into Kyle's eyes again as he pulled him into his lap. He saw the sacrifice and certainty there, something he hadn't seen in a long time in the Jewish teen's eyes. "Kyle, you're sure about this?"

Kyle smiled. "More sure than I've ever been."

…

_Can't change your mind_

_(You left me… hu hu hu hu)_

…

Kenny locked his hands on Kyle's hip to hold him there and returned the smile. "You might regret this later."

"I won't."

…

_Go away_

_Make it go away_

…

Still smiling, Kyle and Kenny touched their lips together softly for a few moments. When they disconnected their lips, Kyle relaxed against Kenny and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. He rested his head against Kenny's collarbone and closed his eyes; Kenny's smile stayed in place as he looked up at the starry night sky.

_Congratulations,_ he thought happily, _you've done something right._

…

_Please_


End file.
